Río abajo
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: Ella no quiso ver los sueños de su amado irse río abajo, por causa de sus costumbres e ideales; por eso, esa noche, la brisa salina le acariciaba las húmedas mejillas... — PakkuxKanna ¡Parejas canon!


**Disclaimer: Avatar: la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a sus autores. Eso sí, el fic es mío, corto manos a los plagiadores.**

Este fic participa en el reto "¡Esos son mis padres!" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

 **Río abajo**

Ella miraba el collar en sus manos, pestañeando repetidamente. Él se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo, en espera de la reacción que se notaba inminente.

Habían acordado casarse en un tiempo, porque aún eran jóvenes. Pero el corazón de Pakku se aceleraba tanto al tenerla cerca que no pudo evitar tallar el símbolo de compromiso, solo algunos días después de proponérselo y acordar lo acordado. Kanna levantó la mirada hacia él, sonriendo en esplendor.

—Me encanta.

Lo rodeó con sus brazos, tomándolo por sorpresa y haciendo que se ruborizara antes de responder al gesto. En seguida, también, ella se separó y le dio la espalda, dejando el collar en su mano izquierda a la vista.

—¿Quisieras ayudarme?

—¡C-claro! —tartamudeó, sujetando su obra y atándolo al cuello de su joven amada, con cuidado de no apretar fuerte. Apenas terminó, volvió a recibir un enorme abrazo por su parte, que esta vez correspondió en el momento.

Pakku siempre había sabido que aquella mujer tenía algo extraño en su corazón; no era como el de los demás allí. Había una pureza enorme y una espiritualidad que lo envolvía cada vez que la miraba. Incluso no había bastado mucho más que eso; mirarla, para volverse loco por ella la primera vez.

Y Kanna se había enamorado de él, que era un enclenque maestro agua aprendiz.

El muchacho supo desde entonces que algo saldría mal, porque las historias de amor puro que comienza bien, siempre tienen un traspié.

Su maestro era un hombre inflexible, que aseguraba que todos tenían dentro a alguien igual o peor que sí mismo. No solo debían entrenarse en el arte del control, físicamente les hacía ver las estrellas por el cansancio y el estrés. Corrían gran parte de la clase, un pequeño rato practicaban movimientos y al final el control tenía que ser perfecto, sino tenían más carrera de castigo.

Y ella odiaba muchísimo ese trato.

No quería que fuera a sus clases, intentaba evitarlo constantemente. Incluso le decía que él ya era lo suficientemente fuerte como para aprender por su cuenta, lo cual, por supuesto, no era verdad. Kanna había visto el estilo de enseñanza de aquel sujeto, su forma de mirar al mundo entero con desprecio. Temía que su novio se volviera así en el futuro; un ser que aparentaba no tener alma.

—No quiero que asistas con él, ¿no hay algún otro maestro que pueda enseñarte?

—Tengo que aprender, Kanna. Él es el mejor en toda la Tribu del Norte…

Ella, frustrada, dejó salir el aire. Logrando así que sus brazos cayeran inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Volvió a levantar el rostro para verlo, con cierta decepción y determinación mezcladas.

—Prométeme, entonces, que no te dejarás influenciar para terminar siendo como él.

Pakku asintió, aunque algo en su interior se removió de tal forma que se sintió preocupado por sí mismo.

Sus ojos azules lo miraban, y él sabía que ella sería su perdición.

 **..**

Mientras Kanna observaba sus prácticas unos días después, apenas el grupo de futuros maestros comenzó a correr como matutinamente hacían, sintió cómo sus piernas se congelaban y quedaba atrapada sin salida. No tardó mucho en ver al maestro encaminándose en su dirección, con el rostro agrio y carente de emociones, que espantaría a cualquier niño.

Intentaba liberarse aun cuando él la soltó, provocando que diera trompicones en un intento por no caer. El hombre nunca se le había acercado, sabía que tendría un regaño o algo malo pasaría no bien lo tuviera en frente. Era aterrador y auguraba malas cosas.

—Eres la futura señora del joven Pakku, ¿verdad? —Kanna no supo si asintió, pero lo creyó, porque el viejo en seguida desplegó sus brazos y sintió cuatro paredes de hielo rodeándola—. Me han comentado que intentas disuadirlo de mis enseñanzas, ¡niña torpe! Soy el mejor maestro de mi generación, el muchacho tiene potencial y solo lograrás arruinarle la vida.

La joven Kanna arrugó el cejo, sintiendo cómo todo su susto principal se volvía enojo.

—¡Usted es el torpe! —recriminó—. Trata a sus pupilos como si fueran cosas inservibles, y si ellos acaban enseñando a las futuras generaciones del mismo modo, seremos la Tribu Agua más desalmada de todos los tiempos.

—¿Cómo tienes la osadía de dirigirte a mí de esa forma? —le gruñó el viejo, para después erguirse en su posición y colocar las manos detrás de su espalda—. _Río abajo_ , tu familia no ha hecho más que llevar a todos los que están a su alrededor río abajo; al desastre, la pobreza y a que se tengan que conformar con cosas tan menores que dan pena —la rabia inundaba su hablar, mezclado con un gesto de indiferencia por sus palabras, que provocaban quizá más dolor en el corazón de la joven—. Incluso tus padres, no terminaron de criarte por seguir sus pensamientos moralistas y ¡mira cómo resultaste! Una mocosa que sigue con sus pasos, incluso cuando con sus palabras podría estar arrojando por la borda un talento excepcional. Hasta tu nombre significa la perdición…

Kanna sabía que, de haber sido maestra, no estaría encerrada y el sujeto quizá habría recibido alguna buena (que bien podría haber salido mal, porque no ella no sabría más que curar, si es que tenía el don). Las lágrimas bañaron su rostro en pocos segundos y volteó el rostro para que el viejo no la mirara. No quería que supiese que sus palabras le habían llegado lo suficiente como para recapacitar; que le había hecho creer que, quizá, realmente estaba haciéndole un mal a su gran amor solo por sus ideales.

Todos merecían respeto, eso le habían enseñado sus padres. Incluso ellos le tuvieron respeto al hombre que los llevó al mar la noche que no regresaron jamás. Recordaba que habían mencionado el barco en malas condiciones, pero que tenían que buscar comida, su madre no debía ir, pero fue para ayudar porque no quería dejar a su esposo solo.

Y ella era la que se había quedado sola.

—¡Kanna! —La voz de Pakku le llegó por atrás, y vio el rostro complacido del hombre mientras el hielo se derretía a su alrededor, liberándola para que se sintiera refugiada entre los brazos de su amado—. ¿Le ha hecho esto usted, maestro? —Ante el silencio de ambos, el joven arrugó el entrecejo—. Voy a dejar de ser su aprendiz, si ésta la forma con la que trata a mi futura esposa.

El viejo simplemente elevó una ceja levemente, observando a Kanna, que se encontraba ausente, con las lágrimas cubriéndole el rostro mientras tocaba con una de sus manos el collar de compromiso en su cuello. Casi invisible fue la sonrisa de triunfo del maestro, que se retiró después, sin decir nada.

Pakku la sujetó por los hombros, secando con una mano las lágrimas de su futura mujer, que ya no estaba con la vista perdida, pero sí completamente destruida.

—¿No te ha hecho daño, verdad?

Ella negó, volviendo a recibir un abrazo.

Se hubiera sentido dichosa de escuchar que el joven a su lado dejaría al viejo maestro, pero después de las palabras que el mismo le había dedicado, supo toda la realidad en seguida. Si Pakku no se entrenaba, no sería maestro, si no lo era, jamás sería feliz, y por mucho que le entristeciera, el viejo era el único y mejor maestro disponible para él.

Le detuvo en seco el andar, levantando la mirada a la masculina. —Tienes que ir a pedirle disculpas, que vuelva a entrenarte, ¡olvida lo que dije!

—¿De qué estás hablando?—indagó su compañero, estupefacto—. Te humilló y utilizó sus poderes contra ti, que no eres maestra y no puedes defenderte. Tenías razón, es una persona horrible…

—No, no, ¡no! Te he dicho que olvides lo que dije —reclamó—. Tienes que entrenarte y ser feliz, él es el único que puede hacerlo. Si no lo haces viviré con culpa y… —él la calló con un beso casto, que le provocó quizá más dolor en el alma.

Le flaquearon las rodillas y se fue al suelo, haciendo que él se arrodillara a su lado y la rodeara con sus brazos tiernamente.

—Jamás te dejaré, Kanna. Yo estoy seguro de que me harás feliz…

Tembló por la firmeza de sus palabras, que sabía las decía sinceramente y las cumpliría de forma definitiva. Ella estaba segura de que no lo haría feliz, y si él no la dejaría nunca, entonces ella lo haría por el bien de sus sueños, que tan poco comprendía pero sabía sagrados y no quería verlos irse río abajo…

Por eso, esa misma noche, apenas el muchacho se hubo marchado de su lado, la brisa salina ya le acariciaba las mejillas igual de húmedas que más temprano. El barco se mecía por las olas, mientras veía cada vez más lejos la entrada a la Tribu Agua del Norte. Su corazón parecía no palpitar del dolor; porque no solo abandonaba lo que, hasta entonces, fue su hogar, si no a la familia más firme que tuvo hasta entonces.

—Perdóname, amor mío —murmuró, presionando con más fuerza el collar entre sus manos, que se quitó automáticamente después para llevárselo al corazón.

Se secó las lágrimas antes de voltearse a uno de los marinos que iban en la nave, entre algunas otras familias pequeñas.

—Disculpe, ¿dónde se dirige el barco?

—Haremos unas paradas por provisiones en el Reino Tierra, pero nuestro destino final es la Tribu Agua del Sur —se quitó el sombrero, revelando una maroma de cabello castaño que hacían juego con su barba trenzada y unos ojos pequeños, de color azul típico entre los de su gente—. Yo soy de allí, un gusto conocerla —Siguió con su camino apenas lo dijo, en medio de un caminar divertido y gestos igualmente entretenidos para los niños que abordaban.

Miró ésta vez en la otra dirección, dejando la Tribu del Norte a sus espaldas. Quizá sus hermanos del Sur sí fueran más de los gestos que avalan la bondad, sin que les importara.

 **Fin.**

 **Siempre quise escribir de estos dos, fue mi oportunidad PERFECTA, especialmente porque no pensé que se haría tan rápido el reto. XD**

 **El nombre Kanna significa Río Abajo y similares, por eso lo de la mención del viejo.**

 **Espero que el fic haya sido de su gusto y placer, si llegaron hasta acá, un review para saber las opiniones no me molestaría.**

 **En serio, ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! :'D**

 **Ciao~**


End file.
